


Vexing Variance

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Flirting, Other, Suggestive Themes, but this is otherwise clean, really shockwave doting on his lil human, shockwave occasionally gets frisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Shockwave thought he'd be over his little fleshy toy. He was very, very wrong.
Relationships: Shockwave/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Vexing Variance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @jettships on tumblr, and is a sequel to my other fic, curious creatures. Hope you enjoy!

Shockwave had the tendency to take his passions into his own servos. It wasn't his fault, any mech had the capacity for affection, and he was too loving for his line of work. Too emotionally invested in little projects, in ANYONE who gave him just a shred of attention. In anything that he could touch at his leisure, anything that wouldn't fight him and his advances. Perhaps that was why he is science. Perhaps this was why he hung onto this fleshie.

"Megatron would be disappointed in me. Yet, I have no means of stopping.”

Shockwave was breaking all sorts of protocol with what he was doing. He wasn’t keeping his human hostage in their cell, he wasn’t keeping a report on them, and he kept inviting them to his berth. Kept them under his sheets, kept bringing them whatever meals they wanted (he had connections, and at this point was abusing them), and kept using them for his own personal satisfaction. Kept toying and exploring them, using them as his own experiment. He felt the small knot in his tanks at the thought of lying to Megatron about it all, as they were labeled as an important prisoner, but he couldn’t help himself. He turned away from his data pad, to look at the still captive Arcee.

“Nothing new to report with you, at least. Do me a favor while you’re in your mind, stay this way.”

Shockwave lightly tapped against her forehead, as if she was conscious, and was choosing to tease her. He was here for no real reason, but merely as a means of distracting himself. He was Megatron’s favorite (unless you ask Lugnut), and yet here he was, doing meaningless check ups in the hopes of derailing the fact that he was cheating on his Megatron. Granted, they weren’t in an confirmed relationship just yet, but in his spark, he felt disloyal. But his little Star was just too much for him to resist. He double checked everything, before getting up, and locking the room behind him. He walked down the silent hallway, checking the data on his tablets. Everything else was just on schedule, just perfect. Unlike what HE was up to. He slowly opened his door, and poked his helm in. His little fleshy was still snoozing. He sighed in relief as he carefully walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He wasn’t exactly trying to be avoidant of them, but he was in fact, trying not to be seen. It was just the inner guilt eating away at him. He contemplated thinking about throwing them back in the cells, before turning to look at them again. Right, nice ass. That wasn’t happening anytime soon.

"Just mind your step…"

He tried to avoid the creaky floor, recalling just how loud it was. He tried to make his way to his desk, only to become still in just a moment, hearing the little fleshy stir. He slowly turned his helm to face them, as if he was a predator searching for prey. The human groaned, slowly sitting up, and scratching their scalp. 

"Shockwave, you're already up?"

"You've...been asleep for longer than I'm allowed to be, my dear."

They lifted their arms up, making grabby hands. By all means, he should be repelled. Should WANT to throw them under lock and key. But instead, the wooed decepticon leaned down to their level, lightly clunking his forehead against their head. They chuckled upon the contact, seeing how easily he sank into their touch.

“You know it’s funny, I would've never thought a giant robot alien would be so good to me. Appearances ARE deceiving.”

They placed a small kiss upon his chin, and Shockwave felt the light tingle in his engine upon the contact. He had made love to this human, more times than he could count (a human expression of course, it was, as of now, fifteen times), and yet something was amiss. Something...lacking. He looked down at them, before a small chuckle bubbled in his intake.

“Appearances...really are something, aren’t they? I bet I can surprise you further.”

“I dunno, I like to think I’m pretty familiar with your biology. REALLY familiar, honestly. Why, are you going to turn into Megatron?”

“Oh I wish. If I could, I’d never leave my own berth.”

He spent a moment in his fantasy, before shaking his helm. Not the point, as fun as that thought would be. He lifted the other’s chin with his clawed servo, forcing their gaze upon him.

“No, but I can do something unexpected. I can be soft for you. I can be loving. I can kiss you.”  
They scoffed, face beet red. His words were sweet, but they clearly didn’t believe him. 

“With what lips?”

“With these.”

Shockwave shifted his form to Longarm, changing and turning right before their eyes. He could tell they were aghast, and he couldn’t fight back the smirk across his new lips. Before they could utter another word, he pressed their lips together. This was it. The thing that filled the gap in his spark. This firm, smooth, sweet kiss. He didn’t count the seconds, but when he parted, he could gather that it was just enough to take their breath away. He chuckled, lightly flicking their nose with his now soft servo.

“Any other questions?”

“Can we do that again?”

“I’ll do you one better, my minus amare~”

Their little shriek was muffled as Shockwave shoved their lips together again, and quickly climbed into berth, tossing away the sheets.

He meant it when he said they were in for a surprise.


End file.
